Hurricane Horror
by SquishySwag12
Summary: What happens when a catagory 5 hurricane hits Los Angeles and James and Logan are stuck in the middle of it? To make matters worse... They get separated right when they need each other the most! Logan and James' lives are on the line! Will they survive? Will one live and one die?
1. Hurricane warnings

**Chapter 1**

**Hey readers! Here is my next story called "A Hurricane that changed their lives" I think it's good! Here is the first chapter. I have no idea what they call hurricanes in California so I'm just gonna keep hurricane. I hope you enjoy it! I like reviews. **

**Chapter 1: Hurricane Warnings**

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Los Angeles. Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia were relaxing in apartment 2J at the Palmwoods. Carlos was going down the swirly slide, Logan and James were watching TV and Kendall was playing dome hockey with his sister. Mama Knight had gone back to Minnesota to visit family for about 2 months.

"I like it just being us 5!" Logan spoke up.

"Yeah me too! No more getting in trouble for 2 months!" Carlos piped up. James and Katie snickered at that.

"Yeah! But I will miss mom's cooking." Katie sighed.

"Hey! James and Logan are good cooks!" Carlos pointed out! Katie only nodded her head.

"No one to tell us that we can't play lobby hockey!" Kendall spoke up.

"Bitters?" James reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Kendall said glumly.

"James you wanna go for a walk?" Logan asked.

"Sure!" James answered.

He stood up and followed Logan out the door. When they got out side they noticed it started to get a little cloudy. They brushed it off as something little and started walking. They were talking about what they liked about being in Big Time Rush and what they didn't like.

"I don't like that we have no privacy!" Logan said.  
"I don't like how they always chase us! I mean I like it but sometimes they catch us!" James added.

"I like the attention we get though!" Logan exclaimed.

"I like being in magazines!" James said with a smile spread across his face. Logan nodded.

Back at apartment 2j, Kendall was in his room with Katie talking about what to do to prank Bitters. And Carlos was in the living room pacing the floor, trying to think of a song he was trying to write for his mom. The TV was turned to the news.

"And Finally Hurricane Adam is about to hit Los Angeles any hour now. Winds up to 200 miles per hour, making it a category 5 hurricane!" The TV reporter said. This snapped Carlos out of his thoughts.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled. He ran over to Kendall's room and knocked. Kendall opened the door.

"What?" he asked.

"A hurricane is about to hit Los Angeles! Logan and James are out there!" Carlos cried.

"CALL THEM!" Kendall shrieked. Kendall pulled out his phone and dialed James's number. He hit call. They heard a ring coming from the counter. It was James's phone. Carlos picked it up and answered it.

"H-Hello?" He stuttered. Kendall glared at him. Then he hung up.

"Great! And Logan's phone is here to!" Kendall shrieked in frustration.

"We have to warn the Palmwoods!" Carlos said.

Kendall and Carlos ran out the door and ran down the steps to the lobby. They slid to a stop in front of the front desk. Mr. Bitters looked annoyed.

"What?" He snapped.

"A category 5 hurricane is about to hit Los Angeles! We have to get people in a lock down!" Carlos explained.

Mr. Bitter knew from the scared expression on Kendall and Carlos's face that this wasn't a prank! He immediately got on the intercom and said

"Attention all Palmwoods residents, a Hurricane is about to hit! Please stay calm and come down to the basement! Thank you!" Mr. Bitters grabbed Carlos and Kendall and dragged them to the basement. Kendall and Carlos were terrified, for their lives, for their best friend's lives, for everyone's lives.

**Here is the first chapter! Please reveiw**


	2. The Hurricane Hits

**Chapter 2**

**Hey awesome reader! Wow! 3 reviews already! Keep it up! Just a warning, I might not be able to update as fast. 1. Cause' Middle School is starting tomorrow and I'm really nervous about starting Middle School. 2. I'm still working on "Dogs Lost". I'll try my best though. I promise this chapter will be longer. And in the first Authors' note, I said the Title was "A Hurricane that Changed their live" It is now called "Hurricane Horror" Here is chapter 2! R&R!**

**Chapter 2: The Hurricane hits**

**(With Logan and James)**

Logan and James were 4 miles away from the Palmwoods. They were walking on the beach, having the weirdest conversations of all of them. They were talking about what you would do if a monster was trying to eat you.

"I would run around in circles while screaming like a little girl!" James laughed. Logan laughed to.

"I would try fighting it." Logan said.

"That would be better than what I would do." James snickered.

"Hey, have you noticed the sky is getting darker?" Logan asked. He sounded worried.

"And that the wind is picking up?" James added.

"And that the waves are getting higher?" Logan said.

"And the streets are deserted?"

"And the sand is starting to blow everywhere?"

"And Cocoanuts are flying off trees?"

"Oh no!" James and Logan said in Unison, "Hurricane!"

They stopped in their tracks. The wind was really going now! The waves were at least 2 ft! The sand was blowing into their eyes. The wind was so strong that it blew Logan right off his feet and into the water. He screamed. His scream was muffled y a 22 ft wave splashing him.

"LOGAN!" James shrieked. He made his way over to the water and jumped in. His hands were moving every direction, looking or Logan. Finally James felt a body brush against him. The water was up to James's chest. He dove under water, grabbed the body and swam as fast as he could back to shore.

"Logan! Speak to me man!" James yelled.

The wind was howling though and James could barely here himself. Logan's body didn't move. James knew what to do. He put both hands on Logan's chest and started to push. Logan spit out the water, right into James's face. James wiped off his face.

"James!" Logan shrieked. He jumped into James's arms and buried his face in James's chest.

"Logan, Thank Goodness you're alright!" James was on the verge of tears. Not tears of sorrow or hurt but tears of joy.

"We gotta get out of here!" James yelled.

"What!" James yelled. The wind was howling to loud.

"We have to get out of here!" Logan repeated.

James hesitated an answer. He couldn't here Logan. Finally he understood what his best friend was saying

"I know but where do we go?" James yelled.

"Just walk along the beach! Maybe we will come to the boardwalk!" Logan answered.

"I can't see! The sand is in my eyes!" James yelled.

Logan grabbed James's hand and he started walking.

"Don't let o of my arm!" Logan ordered. James nodded. He followed close behind.

However they didn't know how close they were to the shoreline. A 30ft wave emerged. It landed right on top of James and Logan. It pulled both under. They weren't ready for that. They were not holding their breath. To make matters worse, they were 3ft under and James got his leg snagged on a piece of kelp! He was pulling and pulling. He was losing air! He felt a tug on his arm. It was Logan. That did it! James got free and He swam to the surface. Even though the air was full of sand, they could see that the water was red with James's blood. He gasped for breath.

"Logan, why did you do that? You could have drowned! You were close to the surface! You should have gone up and onto the beach!" James asked! He was obviously exasperated. The wind was blowing even harder.

"You saved my life! Now it's my turn to save your life!" Logan yelled his response. James shook his head and began walking again. They heard a crashing sound and a loud agonizing scream.

"What was that?" Logan yelled to James.

"Sounds like something just collapsed on someone!" James yelled back.

The wind was howling, the waves crashing, people screaming, buildings collapsing. It sounded horrible!

"James I'm scared!" Logan screamed.

"I know! I am too! Just hang on!" James yelled back.

He pulled Logan into a tight hug. Logan started crying into James's shirt. They continued walking. Logan snuggling next to James. Logan loved James as a friend. They didn't want to die! But they might. The only way James wanted to die, was to be saving Logan. And the only way Logan wanted to die was trying to risk his own life for James. They were best friends and they would do anything for each other. James and Logan wouldn't give up without a fight!

"I've got a feeling that something is gonna happen!" James yelled.

"I know! Me too!" Logan screamed. His voice was getting raspy. James guessed that Logan got sand in his throat. Nothing to be worried about.

**(With Kendall and Carlos)**

As soon as Kendall and Carlos were lead down to the Basement, they felt the wind's beginning to blow hard. The Elevator dinged, the doors opened, and the Palmwoods residents all piled out and ran into the basement.

"Kendall!" Jo yelled. She jumped into Kendall's arms. Kendall stroked Jo's long blonde hair.

"Carlos!" Stephanie yelled. She jumped into Carlos's arms. Camille and Lucy ran out of the elevator expecting to see Logan.

"Hey, where's Logan?" She asked, a little confused.

Carlos and Kendall looked at each other. They didn't want to tell Camille cause' she would get upset and slap someone.

"Uh… Logan is… Uh, um… out in the … Hurricane." Carlos told her. She almost fainted. But she caught herself. Instead Camille's eyes began to water. The thought of her boyfriend out in the hurricane! Injured, alone, maybe dead! Camille remembered something.

"Where is James?" She asked.

"With Logan… out in the hurricane." Carlos answered.

Camille didn't hold it back. She burst into sobs. Then, as expected, slapped Carlos across the face. His face burned from the slap, He held his face with a wide mouth. But he didn't say anything.

"I'm so scared for Logan!" Camille whimpered into Carlos's chest.

"I know! We are too!" Carlos said, "And James!"

The door to the basement closed. It was dark in there. A couple of candles were lit so it wasn't completely dark. Tyler was holding on to his mother's arm. Guitar dude was playing a song that was supposed to be cheery. It really didn't help. The Jennifer's were clinging to each other. Kendall and Carlos were holding onto their girlfriends. Carlos was also holding Camille. They wanted everything back to normal. Little did they know, this was only the beginning!

**A/N: Please Review! This story is desperate for reviews**


	3. Things Take a Turn for the Worst

**Chapter 3**

**Hey readers! You all are probably thinking "Where is Katie?" Don't worry she is in this chapter. I would never forget Katie! Sorry for the Miss spellings! And I did make a mistake with wind speed. I thought they could get up to 200 mph. Sorry. R&R**

**(With James and Logan)**

**Chapter 3: Bad to worse**

James and Logan were not holding up very well. The sand was blowing into their throats, they were weak, tired, injured, and the wind was stinging their faces. The wind was blowing very hard. The Wind was slowing them down big time.

"I think that we won't get out of this any time!" James yelled.  
"Probably not! Maybe we can survive though!" Logan screamed. They trudged through the sand. Logan was in front.

Then as if things couldn't get any worse it did! The ground started shaking! This could not be happening!

"Earthquake!"" James and Logan screamed.

They tried to run but they couldn't! This was really bad! An earthquake just started during a hurricane, both boys were weak, they were miles away from the Palmwoods! They heard a loud cracking sound. It was dusty but James could make out a Palm tree beginning to fall, on top of Logan!

"Logan!" James screeched! He pushed Logan out of the way and James received the hit! The tree brought James to the sandy ground with a loud groan.

"James no!" Logan screamed. He ran over to his taller friend who was lying underneath a tree, unconscious. Logan got onto his knees. He began to drip salty tears onto his cheek.

"Oh James!"

Logan stood up. He bent over and got a grip on the tree. He tried to lift it. With the wind blowing against him, it made it harder to lift. He finally lifted it a little. He pushed it off of James before he got back down on his knees in front of James. He rolled James over on to his back. He put to fingers on James's neck. There was a steady heart beat.

"Jamie, wake up!" Logan's voice was raspy. He slapped James softly across the face. He didn't wake up. He put his arms around James's head and bent over close to his face.

"At least I can protect his face." Logan said to himself.

About 5 minutes later, James began to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked.

"You were knocked out with a tree!" Logan screamed so he could be heard.

Suddenly, James remembered it all. He was in a hurricane and an earthquake had just started.

"Logan! We have to get out of" He was cut off by an ear piercing scream and a loud crash! Right after that a clap of thunder scared Logan! He jumped into James's arms! This was gonna be tough! There was no one on the streets!

"I don't think we can hold on much longer!" Logan screeched. James could barely hear his best friend.

"This is not how I imagine us dying!" James burst out crying.

He didn't want to die! His life wasn't complete yet! Logan's life wasn't done yet either. There was so much they haven't gone through. They had been walking for almost an hour! Both were exhausted! Could this get any worse? Of course it could! And it did. A Huge gust of wind blew hard against the boys.

Because Logan was lighter than James, He was blown off his feet. Good thing James was holding onto his hand! Logan was in the air, no part of him touching the ground! The only thing that was causing him not to blow away was James.

"Logan!" James cried out!

"James, let go of my hand!" Logan screamed.

"What, are you crazy!?" James asked. He sounded terrified and exasperated.

"Just let go!" Logan said.

"No Logan! I can't!"James cried. He was on the verge of tears. James's grip on Logan's wrist tightened.

"Look don't worry about me!" Logan pleaded, "I'm only slowing you down to much!"

James was quietly crying. He didn't want Logan to die. If he let go, he will die. James couldn't let that happen. BTR wouldn't be the same without Logan.

"I can't let you die! I can't let go!" James cried.

"I would rather die fast then die slowly and painfully." Logan said.

This was gonna hurt James a lot. He didn't want to lose Logan as a friend. He had to do it! This was gonna hurt James more than it is gonna hurt Logan.

"Take care of yourself Logan!" James sobbed.

"Good bye James." Logan sounded really upset.

They started to count down

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

Logan and James let go of each other. Logan flew through the air. James heard a loud crash and an ear piercing scream. James knew it was Logan! He didn't know if he should go and find him or just keep going.

**(With Kendall and Carlos)**

Kendall and Carlos were having a tough time accepting the fact that their friends are out in the hurricane! Possibly… dead. Carlos kept on saying "It's not true! They can't be in the hurricane!"

"Hey! Where's Katie?" Carlos asked.

Kendall gasped. He had forgotten all about Katie still in the apartment! He couldn't believe it. What a brother he was. Carlos wasn't even related to her and he remembered her.

"I have to go get her!" Kendall exclaimed.

Before anyone could respond, Kendall opened the basement door and ran out. Surprisingly the Palmwoods was still in one piece! He knew that the elevators wouldn't work. He ran to the steps. Once he reached 2J He opened the door and ran in.

"Katie!" Kendall screamed.

Even though the wind was howling and he could barely hear, He could make out a sob and a scream coming from Katie's room. He turned for Katie's room. He ran in. There on the bed was Katie. Lying on her bed, arms over her head.

"Oh my god, Katie!" Kendall yelled. Katie looked up. Her big brother picked her up and ran out of the apartment. Katie cried into Kendall's shoulder. Kendall sprinted down the steps. When he reached the basement, he opened the door.

"Carlos get over here!" Kendall demanded.

"Ok!" Carlos agreed.

Carlos ran over to the door, "Take Katie."Carlos lifted his hands up towards Kendall and Katie. Kendall lowered Katie into Carlos's arms. Katie buried her face into Carlos's chest. Carlos understood. She needed the comfort. That must have been traumatizing! Kendall jumped down from the ceiling door. He held out his arms. Carlos handed Katie over to Kendall's care.

"I wonder what is up with Logan and James?" Carlos wondered aloud.

Carlos had no idea

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've had a tough week. There was a bad accident at school. The police, a student, and a gun were involved. I have to get over that. And homework. For the 3****rd**** week of school they gave us a lot of homework! HAHA! Review please! Thanks**


	4. A Hurricane's Horror

**Chapter 4**

**Hi Readers! You are probably gonna kill me; for almost killing Logan and for not updating in so long. The first few weeks of middle school have been hectic. Later in the story James will make a decision that may not only kill him but it may save Logan! Oh and I know that Lucy came in after Jo but it's my story! R&R**

**(With James)**

James was trudging through the sand. He was numb but sore. The wind was blowing, the rain was pouring, the lightning flashed, thunder boomed, waves crashed, and buildings collapsing. James was so worried about Logan. He could be dead, he could be barely alive. The scene around James made him think of an apocalypse.

"God give me strength!" James pleaded.

James couldn't hold on much longer. He was in severe pain. His back and ribs hurt because of the tree and his was hurting because of coral. He wondered how Logan was. James hoped with all his big heart that Logan was alive.

"I can't do this!" James sighed to himself.

Glass flew everywhere from broken windows and other things Glass, plastic, birds, other animals, other dangerous things flew around near James. James was surprised that he hadn't been hit with it yet. He had thought to soon. Pieces of glass flew by and hit him in the throat but not too deep, his chest, face, shoulder, and stomach. James let out a blood curdling scream. He fell to the ground.

"God Help me!" James pleaded some more.

James was having trouble breathing. He immediately placed his hands on the piece of glass in his throat. He tried to pull the piece of glass out but couldn't. It wasn't deep but it was deep enough that it couldn't be pulled out by hand.

"AHH" James screamed in pain. The pain was so intense that he passed out. The pain he was experiencing was like no other pain he had felt in his life! His life was hanging in the balance.

**(With Logan)**

Logan lay unconscious, face down in the sand just before the shoreline. The wind that blows him away from James had died down to what it was originally. Logan's eyes started to flutter open. When his eyes finally did open all the way. He lifted his head. All he could see was sand and water.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

He felt pain everywhere up from his hip. But he did feel like his leg might be broken or sprained. He tried to get up but collapsed right back down into the sand.

"Is this where I'm going to die?" Logan asked himself.

All he wanted was to be out of this hurricane and for James to be alright. James himself might have a broken leg or arm.

"Please lord, let James be ok!" Logan pleaded. He felt a slight wind. Logan heard a voice faintly that said "Stay strong Logan Mitchell!" It was hard to hear because of the commotion going on around him. But Logan made out the faint words.

"I am Logan Mitchell and I am going to stay strong for James's sake!" He announced to nobody at all.

He was very weak. Every ounce of him was weak. He couldn't walk or crawl. He just layed there. He was pleading in his head. Logan had no idea that this was only the beginning of things.

Logan put his hands into the sand and started to push up. As he did a few pieces of glass flew behind him. 3 pieces hit him in the back, shoulder and neck. Logan screamed an agonizing scream. He fell to the ground quickly. He had just added to his list of injuries. Then he blacked out, pain filled his entire body!

**(With Kendall and Carlos)**

Kendall, Carlos, and the rest of the Palmwoods were just fine. Uninjured and ok. But Kendall, Carlos, Camille, Stephanie, Jo, Lucy, Guitar Dude, Mr. Bitters, and Katie were all worried about James and Logan.

"I've got this feeling in my tummy that says that James and Logan are separated." Carlos blurted out.

"Yeah I have that feeling too!" Kendall and Jo said in unison.

"Man I hope they're all right!" Camille said glumly.

"Don't we all!" Guitar Dude whispered.

They were all worried sick about their friends and Carlos's fellow "Hollywood super party king of Hollywood"

"I want my fellow Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood back!" Carlos was about to cry.

Kendall pulled him into a friendly hug. Kendall understood that that this is hard on Carlos. He was pretty darn close to sobbing!

"Shh! It's ok Carlitos! I'm sure they're fine!" Kendall tried to calm Carlos down while the girls were on the verge of tears as well as Mr. Bitters and Guitar Dude.

**(Mr. Bitters POV)**

I was so upset by what I saw! Kendall Knight is trying to calm Carlos Garcia down while he is trying not to cry and his girl friends are also on the verge of tears. I couldn't blame them for crying! No one could! Their best friends are in an above category 5 hurricane.

"After the storm is over, we'll create our own search party and look for your best friends!" I found myself telling the 2 teenage boys.

Kendall and Carlos looked up in astonishment!

"Really?" Carlos, Kendall, Jo, and Stephanie asked.

"Really!"

**A/N: I'm too sad tonight to write! I just found out horrible news on Facebook! *Blows nose, sobs some more* Big Time Rush is…ending. Just the show though. Hopefully they will change their minds before the last shows airs in 2013! Let's just hope they keep the band together. James AND Logan confirmed it. I am sobbing my heart out right exactly now! I just hope it was just 2 fan's posting something stupid and that it's just a dumb rumor. I'm too upset to ask for a review. But review if you liked this chapter or/and if you are upset about BTR ending.**


	5. Oh My Gosh!

**Chapter 5**

**Hi readers! So how are you? I think this is the chapter where James makes a decision. Check out my pool on my profile. The question is "Should I rewrite Big Time Torture?" please answer the poll! If you haven't read it yet check! And about BTR ending, remember! I said it could be just a stupid rumor! I'll try to get some info! I'll write to them and ask. R&R**

**(With James)**

James was laying face down in the sand. His eyes started to flutter open. He looked up from the sand. He felt and tasted the blood in his mouth. He coughed it out. James looked down. His shirt was splattered with blood as well as his neck and face. His left leg had a long red line running down. His right leg was lying in a position that told him it was broken. He wondered where he was.

"I could be in San Monica! I was pretty close to the border line." James thought aloud.

"This can't get any worse!" James grumbled. He started thinking about Logan. He wondered if Logan was alive. James shook his head. It was very unlikely. Out of the entire group, Logan was mainly the weakest and depended on him, Kendall, and Carlos. Although he could in a way take care of himself, he still depended a lot on his friends.

"Logan, please be alive!" James yelled or at least tried to yell. His coughing up blood prevented him from yelling. He was having a little trouble breathing. He put his hand to his throat. Somehow the glass was out. His throat was still bleeding but at least the blood's out!

"LOGAN!" James screamed Logan's name. He coughed. He stood up. Surprisingly he was strong enough to do so! The grounds' shaking was hard though!

"Should I go back for Logan?" James asked. A tear dripped down his face. His heart told him to but his gut told him not to. If he went back for Logan, he would most likely die to. But he might die anyway even if I didn't go back! Logan could already be dead! All o this confused James. His decision was finally made a moment later.

'I'm going back!' He thought. He turned around. His foot landed on a hard surface.

"Land!" He exclaimed. He walked against the wind, rain, and sand. It was almost impossible to see. His every step was gentle and quiet. Not like any one could hear though.

"I'm coming Logan!"

**(With Logan)**

When Logan finally woke up, he had pain shoot through his body. He winced. The pain was a little better but not completely. He was strong enough to stand up. The earthquake was making it difficult though! He slowly got to his feet. He winced at the pain in his arm. He started walking. The pain was so intense. When he took his first step he noticed ha had landed on something hard. Real land! He walked a little further. Yep land! He was so happy that he forgot about his pain.

"LAND!" he screamed. He wondered how he got so close to land. He was close to the shore line when he passed out. Logan brushed it off as something little.

His hair was drenched and it was hanging down in his face. His clothes were drenched in water and blood. His entire body hurt.  
Logan walked in a direction that was unknown at the moment. Logan walked right into a hard object. It was hard to see and the object was taller than him. He heard a crack from above him. Logan gulped.

"God protect us all!" He silently prayed. There was a louder crack and the building that was now clear was falling down. Along with the wind and thunder, Logan could hear the screams inside the building. Logan cringed at the sight of the building collapsing. He was crying inside.

"God please let this madness stop!" Logan pleaded.

He walked. The wind pulling him back but Logan forcing himself onward. He bumped into another building. Only this time it didn't crack and collapse. He turned and kept walking. Suddenly he heard an anonymous cracking sound beneath him. He looked down. He could barely make out a jagged cracking line on the ground. The earthquake was causing the ground to crack. It was going in every direction. Once it reached the buildings, they started to collapse. Screams of terror were heard from everywhere! Logan was terrified. He froze in place. He felt a sudden urge to turn around. He did. A building was about to collapse. Logan began to run, but it was too late. The building didn't fall on top of him. It broke in mid air. The ruble did fall on him however. And he was buried in pretty deep.

**(With Kendall and Carlos)**

Carlos and Kendall were currently in the Palmwoods basement. Kendall was sitting on the floor, trying to calm his sister down. Carlos was pacing the room. He was so worried and scared for his friends out in the hurricane and earthquake. He couldn't take it anymore!

"I can't take it anymore!" Carlos yelled! Everyone turned to look at him, "Our friends are out there and we can't do a darn thing to help them!"

"Carlos! Calm down!" Kendall said in his soothing voice.

"How can I calm down when my friends are out there?" Carlos snapped. It was pretty unusual for Carlos to snap at anyone! He was usually so sweet.

"They'll be fine! You know that James will protect Logan!" Jo pointed out. Carlos slumped down beside Kendall and began to sob. Kendall pulled him in for a hug. He needed one.

"It'll be ok buddy! They'll be fine." Kendall said.

Kendall looked down at Carlos. Carlos's face was stained with tears. They were rapidly dripping down his face. He looked so innocent right about now. He was so cute! Carlos was taking this the hardest. He was really close to James and Logan. Not like he and Kendall weren't close but James, Carlos, and Logan were really close.

'Carlos is gonna be so upset if they don't survive!' Kendall thought

**A/N: I'm so sorry for a late update! R&R please**


	6. 6 Feet Under

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hi! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! It's pretty stressful working on 2 stories! But thank goodness that "Dogs Lost" is finished! I might be able to update more often now! Check out my new poll! I could use the voters! Please R&R**

**(With Logan)**

Logan was lying there in debris. Lots of pointy objects were tearing his skin. The pain was excruciating! Logan had never felt this much pain in his life! His eyes began to flutter open. He tried to move his arm but failed. He then finally noticed he was in a huge pile of rubble! Instead of thinking of the pain, he started thinking about his friends. That's when he remembered!

"James!" He tried to scream. James was still out there! He could be dead!

It was muffled by a scream. He wondered if the hurricane had finally stopped. He hoped! If James was dead, he wouldn't know what he would do! No more BTR and no more 2 on 2 hockey games! Life would suck!

"James please be all right!" Logan prayed silently.

He then noticed… a light! About 6 feet away. 'Great I'm 6 feet under!' Logan thought to himself! He wondered how long he had been under. His stomach growled. Probably for a while! He was seriously hungry! He's starving! But even being very hungry, he only cared about if James was ok!

The pain was now really kicking him! He cringed at the pain! It was killing him! Logan's chest, stomach, face, arms, and leg was killing him! It felt literal to! The pain was so bad! He just wanted to die!

Then suddenly he heard barking! A search dog! He started yelling! He looked towards the little light. It got bigger and bigger until he could see 2 pairs of hands reaching for him. They grabbed him gently and slowly lifted him up.

"We found the boy! He's alive but very badly hurt!" He heard a voice say. Logan was blinded by the brightness. But he could however see that most of the city has been destroyed! All that was left by the hurricane and earthquake was piles of rubble! It was really sad to see! He saw covered up bodies and people sobbing for their dead loved ones.

"What happened to the city?" Logan asked. He tried to sit up but a rescuer pushed him back down.

"Stay down kid! You're hurt too badly. A hurricane and earthquake hit the city!" he said.

"My friend!" Logan cried, "He's out there somewhere! Please find him! He means a lot to me, my friends, the band, our Rushers!" Logan pleaded.

"BTR?" The man asked. Logan softly nodded.

"He's James Diamond! Big Time Rush can't do it without him! He means everything to our Rushers and us!" Logan choked on his words!

He felt a lump in his throat. He was going to break down any minute. This was hurting him. He didn't want to think of James dead! He closed his eyes and breathed in a few breaths,

"We'll do our best. Why weren't you together?" A woman in her mid 20's asked. She had long blond hair and was wearing a red sweatshirt with BTR's logo on it.

"We were separated. We were on the shoreline then I was blown away from him." Logan responded. The lady looked sorrowful.

"I'll send a search team out right away!" She exclaimed. Then without saying another word, walked away. Logan was lifted and brought into a tent. He was set on a soft bed.

"Hello sweetie, my name is Lucy. I'm gonna be taking care of you." A lady said to him. She was dressed in a nurse's uniform. Logan closed his eyes. The pain had returned!

**(With James)  
**

James woke up by something tearing at his skin. He opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds for James to realize he was in a pile of rubble.

"What happened?" James asked himself.

He remembered. A hurricane and earthquake! He sighed. Most of which he was surrounded by were bricks and glass. James sighed. It could take a while until they found him. He suddenly heard barking! He tried to scream but he was too deep down and the barking seemed like a while away! The barking became faint. James quieted down. He wasn't very loud.

"Help me," James pleaded. No response. He lied there, hurt, stressed, and sad. Despite all of it, he still worried more about Logan and his friends back at the Palmwoods. James was probably miles away from the Palmwoods!

"Logan, please be alright!" He pleaded some more.

James closed his eyes, letting a tear fall down his cheek. When it reached the ground, it turned a reddish color from the blood. More tears began to fall. He wanted to be out of there

He was a mess! His short brown hair was messed up. His chest was gushing out blood quickly, His throat was bleeding and it hurt. His left leg was bloody and felt broken. His arm was broken. James's spine felt like it had been shattered! But James was bleeding everywhere!

"I can't believe this is actually happening," James said to himself.

**(With Kendall and Carlos)**

It had been a whole day and a half since the hurricane. The Palmwoods residents were getting antsy. Kendall was sitting with his sister in his lap and Jo next to him. Carlos was sitting with Lucy, Stephanie, and Camille. Mr. Bitters was pacing the room; The Jennifer's were sitting in the corner closest to the heater. Of course, Guitar Dude was playing "Call Me Maybe" on his guitar, Tyler and Lightning were playing together, Mandy and Sandy were leaning against the wall talking with each other, and Buddha Bob was trying to get power.

"This is getting annoying!" Kendall suddenly burst out. All eyes were on him, "I mean it's been a day in a half since the storm, and we're still stuck down here!"

"I agree! Come on, we have to go up and see what the city looks like!" Carlos added as he stood up.

He put his helmet on. The other residents looked at each other but stood up as well. Buddha Bob opened the door and Carlos and Kendall climbed out of the basement. Followed by Katie, Jo, Stephanie, Camille, Guitar Dude, The Jennifer's, Mandy and Sandy, Tyler, Lightning, and the other residents. Carlos gasped at the sight.

"Less than half of the city's still standing!" Carlos exclaimed. The Palmwoods lobby was messed up. The furniture and office supplies were everywhere! The building was surprisingly standing It was just seriously messed up! Everyone stood in place, shocked at the sight of the city. Glass from the doors and windows were laying everywhere. Carlos tripped on a dog bone and fell on a piece of glass. His shoulder started to bleed. Kendall carefully rushed over to Carlos.

"Carlos, are you alright?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Carlos answered softly. Mr. Bitters handed him a band aid and gauze. Kendall took it and rolled up Carlos's sleeve. There was a medium sized gash on his shoulder. Kendall set the gauze down and put the band-aid on it.

"Where were you going?" Katie asked Carlos.

"I was going to look for James and Logan." Carlos replied.

"I don't think it's gonna be the best idea to go out searching." Mr. Bitters said.

"But you promised!" Carlos cried.

"I know, but it's too dangerous!" Mr. Bitters said. They nodded. It was! They were still scared for their friends!

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! Scared you with the title didn't I? Please drop a review.**


	7. Stressful Hit

**Chapter 7**

**Hey readers! I'm sorry for short chapters! I'll try to make them longer! Some angst in this chapter! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: No duh, I own BTR! (**_**Police sirens)**_** OK OK I DON'T ONW BTR!**

**(With Kendall and Carlos)**

All Carlos could think about was James and Logan! By now everybody was back in their apartments. Instead of going down the swirly slide like he usually would, Carlos sat on the edge of the swirly slide quietly. Kendall was now concerned. Carlos was usually loud and energetic! This was a silent and sad Carlos. Could Kendall blame him? Of course not! His best friends were out in the damaged city of LA possibly dead!

The day after the glass incident, that was the day Carlos broke down! He sat on the swirly slide with his arms resting on his knees. He thought about his friends POV in that storm. Them being sucked under the water and never emerging from the water. The thought broke Carlos's heart. Carlos then began sobbing hard.

His heart was like a cracked dam. A dam holds in the pressure from the water as long as possible, but sooner or later will let the water through because the pressure is to strong! Carlos's heart is cracked. It tried to hold the tears back for as long as it could, but soon broke! His heart was at this point!

"Carlos, please! What's the matter?" Kendall asked. He had been trying to get his phone to work. He set it down to sit next to Carlos on the edge of the Swirly slide. He rested his arm on his older friends shoulder.

"I don't want to believe that Logan and James are dead but if I don't believe it and if they are I'll be even sadder! Self conflict. They could be anywhere in the city! James could be separated from Logan! So many things could happen!" Carlos sobbed harder. He buried his face in Kendall's shirt. Kendall knew what Carlos said was true! They could be anywhere in the destruction!

"It's ok! I'm sure they're fine." Kendall tried to sooth his older but smaller friend. But deep down inside, Kendall didn't even trust his own words. How could he?

"Carlos, I know it's hard. Believe me I know!" Kendall said to his band mate. All he could think about was his friends. He was worried sick about them. Katie had joined them on the swirly slide. Katie began to whimper.

"I know you know it's hard! But it's harder on me!" Carlos cried. Kendall patted Carlos's back for a few minutes. His friend gripped his helmet as if hanging onto dear life. Kendall understood perfectly well what Carlos meant. Suddenly, somehow Kendall's phone began to ring. Kendall took it out of his pocket, stared at it for a minute in disbelief before answering it.

"Hello?" Kendall answered. He sounded confused.

"Kendall! Baby its mom! How are you?" Mama Knight was on the other line. She didn't seem worried. She even sounded… Cheerful!

"Mom, something happened." Kendall's voice was shaky.

"… What?! When?!" Mama Knight seemed to have shocked, scared, sadness, and pain in her voice.

"No. Mom, LA was struck by a hurricane and earthquake. James and Logan are out there…" Kendall's voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Mama Knight's voice suddenly became hoarse. Kendall hesitated before he began his story

"We were all just doing our own thing. James and Logan decided they were going to go for a walk. Well, they just got stuck in the middle of the hurricane." Kendall told his mother everything.

"May I speak to Carlos?" Mama Knight asked her son.

"Of course! Love you," Kendall said.

"Love you to!" Mama Knight responded. Kendall beckoned for Carlos. Carlos walked over to Kendall. Kendall handed his friend his phone. Carlos nodded before placing it to his ear.

"Hello?" Carlos's voice had pain and sadness in it.

"Hi Carlos, its Ms. Knight," Mama Knight told her "Son"

"Hi Ms. Knight," Carlos greeted Kendall's mother.

"I know it might hurt you but can you please tell me anything you might know about James and Logan?" mama Knight asked.

"They went for a walk along the beach and never returned. We haven't heard from them, we have no clue where they could be, I don't know if they're even alive!" Carlos told her. Carlos kept the new tears back.

"I Know Carlos! It hurts. I need you to keep calm! I'll be home as soon as I can! Bye Love you Carlos." Mama Knight then hung up.

"My mom's going to be here soon isn't she?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. But she can't! Remember? Because of the hurricane, planes aren't gonna be getting in or out of LA because of the damage to the city." Carlos reminded them. Witch was surprising because Carlos rarely ever reminded them about things like these. It scared Kendall.

**(With Mama Knight)**

Jennifer Knight was sitting in her hotel room in shock. All of her old high school friends were there. When she walked out of the bedroom with shock on her face the 10 ladies that were visiting became concerned.

"Jenna, what's the matter?" Ms. Knight's old Best friend Devonie asked.

"Look I'm sorry but I must leave! I need to go back to LA now!" mama Knight exclaimed.

"Jennifer what is it?" Ms. Knights old fellow cheerleaders co-captain Julie asked.

"A hurricane struck LA with my 4 sons Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos and daughter Katie are there! James and Logan were stuck in the middle of it and now missing!" Jennifer was now about to cry. She wasn't even going to worry about her bags!

"You Can't! If a hurricane struck no plane will get in or out of the city!" Jenna's friend Rebecca reminded her.

"Who said I couldn't drive?" Ms. Knight asked.

**(With Logan)**

Currently on a small table, Logan was being examined by the doctor. Dr. Lee was checking Logan's possibly broken leg. It hurt. Logan flinched when Lee touched the possibly broken part.

"Yep! That is defiantly broken," Dr. Lee concluded. Logan winced.

"When will it heal?" Logan asked. Lee thought for a second.

"Probably about… 2 months," Dr. Lee answered. Logan's eyes widened.

"2 months?!" Logan repeated. Lee nodded. The boy sighed. 2 months seemed like it would be forever.

"Where am I anyways?" Logan nodded.

"You're still in los Angeles just another part of the city that's less damaged." Lee answered. Logan only looked down. The 16 year old singer just wanted to be home with his friends. Oh, this will be a long recovery!

**(With James)**

Nobody would ever be able to understand the Pain James was facing. He was still stuck 6 feet under rubble and in severe pain. Every time he moved, a wave of pain struck him. Tears fell rapidly from his eyes. The salty tears burned the cuts on his face witch created more tears. The cycle of pain. James groaned

"Oh why does this have to happen to me and Logan?" The 16 year old asked himself. He prayed to be out of this. He wondered if the storm was over. Most likely. He hasn't heard the wind howling. He wished it was over.

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm about to experience a Hurricane Horror! Hurricane Sandy is coming up the east coast and is going to hit Maryland hard! I just wanted to post this chapter before the storm because I have no idea how long our power could be out! The storm is going to hit us hard! Again I just wanted to post this before the storms because I have no idea what I'm gonna have to do! I might have to evacuate. Sorry for the shortness! R&R please **


	8. The Phone Call

**Chapter 8**

**Well we didn't lose power. Hurricane Sandy caused a lot of damage but no Power loss. But sadly I can't say the same to my friends. They lost power. But the damage is much worse than the power outage! Trees in my backyard fell and it was horrible. Ocean City's Boardwalk was flooded as well as the pier. All of it was horrible. I want to thank the readers who reviewed "Stay safe" or anything that had to do with Sandy. Thank you guys you're so nice! Thank you**

**Anyways Story news: Hurricane Horror has at least maybe 4more chapters. I want to complete this story ASAP so I can publish Killer on Campus. No one really voted. I voted for the one that seemed most interesting! You still have time to vote! Anyways Reviews make me happy! R&R**

**(With Logan) **

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Logan cried.

He bared his teeth so he wouldn't scream. The doctor took his hand away from Logan's soar stomach. There was a raw cut from something that had scraped against him. He didn't know that it was there until his shirt was lifted. There was a large gash on Logan's stomach that was in a line to top of his ribs.

"I'm so sorry!" Lee apologized quickly. Logan raised a hand to show accepting, "What else hurts?"

"… My chest, throat, stomach, arm, leg, face, ribs, back, and shoulder." Logan answered. The doctor nodded. He sighed.

"Ok. I'll take care of that." Lee told the young boy. He took a bottle of pain killers and gave it to Logan. Logan swallowed the pills.

"Where's my friend?" Logan asked his doctor.

"What's his name?"

"James Diamond," Logan told him. Lee nodded.

"Do we have a James Diamond?" Lee called out to someone. A few seconds went by.

"No," A young voice replied, "I'll radio other hospitals!"

Lee turned back to Logan, "just give us a couple of minutes."

A few minutes went by.

"I radioed all hospitals! No James Diamond in any of them," The same youthful voice as before said. Lee nodded.

"Sorry Kid! We have no Idea where your friend is," Lee said. Logan began to sob.

"You… need to… F-find… H-him!" Logan stuttered in between choked sobs.

Lee rested a comforting hand on Logan's back and began to rub small circles. The crying teen only sobbed harder.

"Do you live with anybody and where do you live?"

"I live at the Palmwoods with my 3 band mates, a sister and our guardian," Logan responded

"Do you have your phone?"

"… No, I left mine home. Why?"

"I could call them," DR. Lee told his patient. He pulled out his phone, "I can use mine though. What's the best number to call?"

"Um I really don't know. My phone is on so I'll give you my number and someone should answer." Logan told him. Logan told him his number then Lee put it to his ear. Logan told him his number.

The phone rang 3 times before a voice spoke "Hello?"

**(With Kendall and Carlos)**

Carlos had remained sitting on the swirly slide. Kendall went to Jo's room to see if her apartment survived and Katie was with Tyler. So it was only Carlos in apartment 2J. He was thinking about the damage the Palmwoods received

Not all of the Palmwoods had survived hurricane Adam. Some of the apartments had broken windows and their furniture was messed up. They had no power which means no gas, water, and heating. Lots of items were broken which made it dangerous. The pool was a huge mess. It was brown from all of the dirt and debris that fell into it.

He pulled out his phone to check the clean up update and Hurricane Adam facts. Carlos' eyes widened at one fact. Hurricane Adam was an unexpected storm. No one knew about it until it hit! Interesting right?

"Wow!" Carlos said to himself.

Suddenly a phone rang. Carlos jumped. The ringing was coming from Logan's phone. Carlos got up and reached for the phone. It was on the third ring when he answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi my name id Dr. Lee." Carlos's heart started beating faster, "I have Logan here in a tent hospital because all of the hospitals have had some kind of damage."

Carlos's first thought was what about James? They were supposed to stay together.

"Logan's… alive?" Carlos asked. Carlos wasn't really expecting an answer.

"He's very hurt though." Dr. Lee told him.

"Can I talk to Logan?" Carlos asked the doctor.

"Oh sure," Lee said. There was a short silence before a voice said, "Hello?" It was Logan!

"Logan, how are you?" Carlos asked his friend.

"I guess I'm fine just in pain!" Logan told him.

Carlos felt pretty bad for Logan. He didn't know why but he felt like it was his fault that Logan and James had gotten hurt. He just felt responsible for all of this happening. He knew that it wasn't his fault but deep down inside he knew it was.

"What about… James?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know where he is! All I know is that he's seriously hurt and that he's not in any hospital! It's all my fault! James must really hate me!" Logan began sobbing into the phone.

Carlos could feel a pain run through his chest. He knew why Logan was blaming himself. It really hurt Carlos when one of his best friends blamed their selves for something. It took a while for Carlos to respond to Logan's statement.

"… Logan, it's not your fault! You had no idea that this was going to happen. None of us were expecting this! I just read that this hurricane was not expected until it hit! I'm sure that once you realized it was a hurricane that you tried to get home! James loves you like a brother! He wouldn't hate you for something that isn't your fault! I know that this isn't your fault! James wouldn't hate you! You know very well that James has a forgiving heart and doesn't blame his best friends! Logan you know James well enough to know that he wouldn't blame you for something like this!" Carlos rambled on.

"OK but some of James' injuries are my fault! I didn't protect him! I would have more injuries if James wasn't there. I tried! I really tried to protect him! I'm not strong enough! And I'm too short…" Logan's voice trailed off.

"Maybe not physically but mentally you're very strong! And still physically strong. Logan you're a very brave boy! You tried to protect James and James knows that you tried."

"I still feel like it's my fault," Logan heaved. He was still trying to stop crying.

"Logan, this is not your fault! Please stop blaming yourself!" Carlos pleaded.

Carlos didn't want to be in Logan's shoes right now. He really felt bad for his friend.

"Wait? Why isn't James with you?" Carlos questioned his hurt friend.

"During the hurricane we were separated." Logan choked back a sob, "His life is on the line because of me!" Logan sobbed even harder.

Carlos didn't even bother to respond to Logan's statement.

"Oh my god, Logan! You were separated? How is my only question.

"The wind blew me away from James." Logan sighed.

"Look Logan I've gotta go. See ya."

"By Carlos…" Logan said. They both hung up.

"Logan's alive… Logan's alive? Logan's alive!" Carlos yelled. He ran out of the apartment and up to Jo's apartment. He knocked on the door. It opened with Kendall standing there.

"Carlos? What is it?" Kendall asked.

"Logan… They… found Logan…" Carlos' breaths came out in huffs. His asthma was really bad this time of year. He began to wheeze. Kendall patted his back gently. When Carlos' breathing returned to normal, Kendall spoke, "They found Logan?"

"Yes! He's in a tent hospital!" Carlos told him. By now Jo was standing next t Kendall.

"They found Logan?" Jo asked. Carlos nodded.

"But what about James?" Kendall asked.

Carlos' heart broke at the sound of James' name. He hesitated to respond. He didn't want to tell Kendall because Kendall was very close to James. But Kendall did have the right to know. Carlos took a deep breath before answering.

"They haven't found him yet… And from Logan's Point of View he's hurt pretty bad

"… They haven't found him yet. And from what Logan told me, he seems like he's hurt pretty bad. Kendall… They were separated." Carlos said kind of slowly. Kendall's mouth dropped.

"W-What?" Kendall stuttered, "How did they get separated?"

"Logan said that he was blown away from James," Carlos told his 2 friends. Kendall was shocked at Carlos' words. James could be anywhere in California! This was really bad and Kendall is really worried. Why did this have to happen to good people? Sure, James might seem self absorbed and obsessed with himself a lot but on the inside, James was a wonderful, sweet, and loveable person! He didn't deserve all of this!

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jo asked. Carlos thought for a minute.

"No and yes. We can't search because we don't know anything about searching for a person. But if I get Sydney back from Kelly she can help." Carlos said something that actually made sense.

"How can Sydney help and why does Kelly have her?" Kendall asked.

"Sydney will sniff one of James' things that James touches every day. Then we take her out and she can smell for him. And Kelly asked if she could keep her because she was thinking about getting a German Sheppard and she wanted to see what German Sheppard's were like." Carlos said. Kendall nodded. Carlos grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Kelly's number. Carlos put the iPhone on the table and put it on speaker. It rang 3 times before Kelly picked up.

"Hello?" Kelly asked.

"Hi Kelly its Carlos."

"Oh, H-hi Carlos…" Kelly said. Carlos and Kendall couldn't help but realize that Kelly's voice was shaky.

"Kelly… What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing!" Kelly said rather quickly

"Kelly tell me the truth…" Carlos demanded. He heard a sigh on the other line.

"Ok… Carlos… Sydney ran… away…" Kelly said very slowly. Carlos' eyes widened.

"What? How?" He asked.

"Carlos I'm so sorry! I let her out… I chained her up with one of my dogs' old chains and 3 minutes later when I went to check on her she was… gone!" Kelly explained what happened.

"Kelly first of all… I'm not mad at you at all! I can't even start to count how many times I've done that." Carlos said. He heard a sigh on the other end.

"Well at least you told me the truth…" Carlos' voice trailed off, "We'll try to find James and Sydney. But I'm more worried about James than Sydney."

"Carlos I'm really sorry!" Kelly exclaimed.

"It's alright," Carlos said quickly. They both hung up at the same time without saying another word.

"Well now we have 2 people/animals we have to look for," Jo said.

"Well we better start searching!" Carlos said.

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Ok Guys this was originally going to be longer but I kind of decided to just stop here because you guys had to wait long enough for this chapter! I'm so sorry! I have bad news… **

**Bad news is I asked James about the rumor about the show ending… He doesn't know yet… They're still discussing it. D': I can't believe it. Only 3-4 seasons and they might be ending. I'll keep you updated on what I hear. Sorry guys! I'm very upset. Please R&R**


	9. Flashback

**Chapter 9**

**Hi Readers! I'm trying to update as fast as I can! I know I'm really bad with this updating crap. I'm so sorry. I know I forgot what James was doing. Sorry! He is the first POV in this chapter. Oh and I forgot to add this but when the glass entered James' throat it wasn't in the front it was like down near the bottom of his neck but went upward. Oh yeah and thank you LunarFairyPrinsess1989 for the idea about one of the guys being able to talk with Logan (on the phone) Thanks! Well enough of this crap on with it! R&R please?**

**With James**

James was still 6 feet under all of the rubble. Water was trickling from the littlest hole ever. The flood ware was over all of the rubble. There was no airway under the rubble pile, He was having trouble breathing. He could feel himself becoming weak. It had been about 4 or 5 days sense the hurricane and he hadn't heard any search teams or anybody for that matter! He really began to wonder. Is this how I'm going to die? He sighed. James forgot where he was and tried to move but only succeeding in sharp metal digging into the other side of his neck. James tried to speak but this time failed.

The metal had gone in further then James had thought. The worst had happened… James had punctured his voice box. But what he didn't know was that the glass before the metal had also punctured his voice box but wasn't as bad. But every time he spoke the glass that was still inside went in deeper, puncturing his voice box even more. James couldn't speak! Would he be able to speak or sing again?

James was very weak. His body was having a hard time fighting the infections that were taking place because of the wounds. Also He hadn't eaten or drunken anything for a 5 days and a half. He could feel himself dying. He wanted to vomit every time he thought about it though. The pain in his chest and lower neck ached.

James had a small mirror in his pocket. He pulled it out and put it towards the gash on his neck. James gasped at the big wound. The wound went from the bottom of his neck all the way to his shoulder. It was an angry looking wound with blood slowly trickling out of it. James knew that when the glass had entered it had somewhat punctured his voice box. When he tried to speak all that came out were short painful breaths.

He was scared. He was scared for his life, he was scared for his friends, he was scared for Gustavo and Kelly, and He was scared the most about Logan! Logan. His friend could still be out there. He could be dead he could be barely alive! Either way James was scared to death for his friends.

And as though he didn't have enough to worry about, a new worry crossed his mind. What about his friends at the Palmwooods. Were Kendall or Carlos hurt? Were any of their other friends and Katie hurt? Was the Palmwoods seriously damaged? He was scared mostly for about his band mates and best friends. He loved them like brothers and sister (Katie). They meant so much to him. They could be… Dead. He shook the thought from his head.

Right now he was in severe pain. He had been in his own little world and hadn't realized the pain. Once he came out of that world he felt the pain and passed out.

**(With Carlos and Kendall)**

Carlos and Kendall were still with Jo. Both were still in their state of shock. Shocked that Logan is alive, shocked that James was still out there, shocked that Sydney was lost out in the dangerous world, and shocked mainly about the conversation Carlos had had with Logan. Kendall was first to break the shock state.

"Don't you think we should tell Camille about the phone call? After all, she is Logan's boyfriend."

"I think we should. Camille loves Logan and is waiting for information," Jo agreed with her boyfriend. Carlos was suddenly snapped out his shocked state. He still heard the conversation however.

"We should," Carlos said simply. They got up from the couch and walked towards the door. Jo opened it and walked out with Carlos and Kendall behind her. They took the elevator up to the 4th floor and walked to 4F. Kendall knocked on the door. When it opened it opened Camille was standing there.

"Hey guys." Camille greeted her friends.

"Hey Camille." The trio said together. There was an awkward silence. It was broken by Carlos

"Uh… We have good news and bad news." Carlos said. Camille's smile dropped to a blank expression, "The good news is they found Logan! He's alive but pretty badly hurt." Camille's eyes brightened. This was the best news she had ever received!

"What's the bad news?" Camille asked. Her smile had faded.

"No one knows where James is or even if he's alive." Carlos said. Camille frowned.

"Well we should go look for them!" She exclaimed.

"We are! We're going to ask some of James' and our friends to help." Kendall told her.

"Then we're going to break them into groups" Jo added.

"Finally we're going to tell them what places in the city they're going to search." Carlos finally added. Camille nodded.

"You want to join?" Jo asked.

"Of course!" Camille said. Carlos smiled. Well then let's go.

"Ok so who should we ask?" Camille asked.

Everyone thought for a minute. There were a lot of people that could be asked at the Palmwoods. They were debating on asking Tyler and Katie. They could get hurt out in all the rubble.

"We should go to my apartment. Katie should be home by now and I don't want her to worry about where we are," Kendall said.

The others nodded. The 4 started to walk down to the 2nd floor. Carlos opened the door to his and Carlos' apartment and walked in. Jo and Camille following close behind. Jo closed the door behind her. Jo and Stephanie sat on the bright orange couch and Kendall sat on the edge of the counter while Carlos sat on the swirly slide.

"Katie?" Kendall yelled for his little sister.

"Yeah?" Came a reply that was Katie's voice.

"Ok I just wanted to know if you were back!"Kendall yelled.

"Well we should ask the Jennifer's." Camille suggested, "As well as Guitar Dude."

"Lucy, Stephanie, and Jett?" Carlos asked.

Kendall had pulled out his phone and wrote it down on his note app. suddenly there was a knock on the door. Carlos got up to answer it. He opened it. Mr. Bitters was standing there with a frown written all over his face.

"I have your dog Sydney, Carlos. I told you that you couldn't keep that dog in my Palmwoods." He snarled. Carlos' eyes widened. Sydney walked into view.

"Sydney!" Carlos cried. He kneeled down to Sydney's height.

"You must get the dog out of here!" Bitters yelled.

"You let Lighting the TV wonder dog stay." Carlos countered. Mr. Bitters scoffed.

"Lightning is a celebrity as Sydney is not!" Mr. Bitters reminded him. By now Camille, Jo, and Kendall were standing next to their friend ready to defend him and Sydney. Kendall and Carlos remembered that day when they had brought Sydney home.

**(Flashback)**

The 4 band mates had just left the ASPCA 15 minutes ago where they had just gotten a 1 year old German Sheppard for Carlos. They named the cute little puppy Sydney.

"Finally my own dog!" Carlos cried out as Logan pulled into the Palmwoods parking lot.

Sydney looked at Carlos with shinning brown eyes and licked the Latino's cheek. Kendall, who was sitting up front with Logan looked back and laughed. Logan parked the car. They walked into the lobby. Camille, who had just finished slapping someone, ran up to them.

"Aww she is so cute! What's her name?" Camille asked.

"This is Sydney." Carlos introduced his new dog. Camille cooed at the puppy. She kneeled down to Sydney's level. Sydney immediately dumped on her and licked her face. She barked with glee. Camille laughed. No one had noticed that Mr. Bitters was storming towards them.

"Out, out out OUT!" He screamed, "No dogs are allowed except for animal celebrities." He told them.

"Come on Mr. Bitters, please?" Carlos pleaded.

"Come on have a heart!" James added.

"I said no and that is final!" Mr. Bitters said. Carlos, Logan, and James scowled at him. Kendall raised a fist. But they all obeyed Bitters and walked out of the Palmwoods. Camille followed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Camille asked.

"I guess we're going to have to give her back." Logan said. Carlos and James gave Logan a look that clearly said 'are you serious? You know us better than that!'

"No we're going to sneak her in!" James said. Camille looked interested, "And we could use your help…"

"I'm in what's the plan?" Camille asked.

"Ok Camille, you are going to pretend that you and Logan are fighting. Bitters can't stand it if someone is fighting. Camille you pretend to hurt Logan. When Bitters tries to break it up. Logan, you'll hit the floor 3 times to signal me that Bitters is distracted then I'll signal Carlos and Kendall to go. Carlos and Kendall will sneak Sydney up to our apartment. Then once Carlos and Kendall are gone let Bitters break you up." James explained the plan, "Does everybody agree to this plan?"

Everyone put their hand in to signify that they will go through with the plan except Logan. They all looked at him. Logan looked to each one of his friends.

"I've gotta get new friends," He sighed but put his hand in.

They all then moved out. Carlos held Sydney's leash, James followed Logan and his girlfriend into the lobby but stopped by the wall closest to the entrance. Camille and Logan began to yell at each other.

"I told you that you shouldn't audition for the movie!" Logan screamed at Camille

"You should go back to Minnesota!" Camille yelled.

"You should go back to Connecticut!" Logan yelled back. Camille pretended to throw a punch at Logan. Logan fell to the ground. Camille jumped on top of him.

"Hey stop it!" Bitters yelled.

He ran out from behind his desk and grabbed Camille by the arm. But Camille forced it out of his grip and pretended to hit Logan in the shoulder. Logan tapped his hand on the floor 3 times. James saw it and nodded to Carlos and Kendall who quickly and quietly walked Sydney to the stairs and then up. Logan and Camille saw it and they allowed Bitters to break them apart.

"Now I want you 2 to stop fighting and apologize to each other." Bitters demanded.

"Camille and Logan said sorry to each other and went their separate ways.

**(End of flashback)**

"Look we'll give you a check if you let Sydney stay!" Camille pleaded.

"How much?" Bitters asked. He sounded pretty uncertain.

"How's 300 bucks?" Kendall asked.  
"I can't believe I am saying this but fine!" Bitter said. Kendall went to go get the money. He returned a minute later with the money.

"Here," He thrust his hand out at the manager. Bitters took the money and walked away. Carlos stood up and they went back to their earlier discussion.

"Well we should get moving! We'll tell the people who say yes to meet in the lobby in 2 hours." Kendall said. They nodded before they walked out of the apartment and went their separate ways.

**(With Logan)**

Logan was doing fine at the moment. But he was still in some pretty bad pain. He had just received some news. Not good news either. The search parties had to be canceled for a while. They were flooded and the searchers tried to search in the water but it was too hard. No victim could survive being under rubble and water! It was pretty much impossible. James would be dead in these conditions. He had been crying since he had gotten the news 3 hours ago. The world was so unforgivable sometimes Dr. Lee suddenly walked in. His cheerful smile had quickly turned into a sympathetic frown when he saw the crying teen on the bed.

"Logan I understand that it's hard to be going through this but you have to stay strong! Your friend may be dead but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" Lee told the boy.

"I know James is alive! I just know it. He's a strong kid." Logan's voice was shaking in fear. The doctor knew this kid was going through some pretty severe heart ache.

"Logan we're going to help you find your friend once things calm down. Because right now the remains of the city are threatening to fall and the residents are starting to get out of it." Dr. Lee said.

"I just want James to be alive." Logan said.

**A/N I have nothing to say except I really hate this chapter. R&R please? You guys should know by now that I value all of your reviews, and that each of you is very special to me. **

**OMG actually I do have something to say! I saw a couple of examples of BTR hate and they aren't good. A couple haters threatened to kill James' dog Fox! That is so sad! James loves Fox with all of his heart. Others planned to push Logan off stage! That is sad! Logan would be seriously hurt Carlos is receiving death threats! I was crying when I saw this and Kendall is being told to quit! He's told he should go back to Kansas! Kendall belongs in Big Time Rush! All of them do! STOP ALL OF THIS HATE! **

**Oh Yeah! Have a WONDERFUL Thanksgiving!**


	10. Missery

**Chapter 10**

**Okay here is the next chapter. I just want to say that I am seeing some really bad BTR hate! They threatened to kill Fox and said they were going to push Logan off stage! Haters are taking the hate way too far. Oh yeah and when I said James got his leg snagged on Kelp (Chap 2) I meant coral. Sorry about that. Kelp can't really hurt you. Anyways Please R&R**

**(With Logan)**

The young boy in the hospital bed was not holding up very well. He had woken up last night due to going into shock. He was diagnosed with Lagrange Itis. He was constantly coughing. Whenever he coughed his throat started to hurt.

"Hey Logan how are you today?" Dr. Lee asked.

"My throat hurts and it hurts to talk!" Logan's voice was hoarse.

"Those are understandable symptoms of Larynges it is." Lee said, "It only lasts a couple of days though."

"Anything on my *Coughs* friend?" Logan coughed.

"I'm afraid not yet Logan." Lee told him. His smile turned into a sad smile.

"Why did I *Cough*have to ask?" Logan grumbled to himself. Dr. Lee laid a gentle hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I'm sure your friend is fine," Dr. Lee assured his young patient.

"Yes but why does this have to happen to the best people?" Logan asked the doctor. He looked up at him with eyes like a child who had just gotten picked on by a bully.

"Everything happens for a reason." Lee said simply.

"Yeah *Coughs* why does it have to happen to James? What did he do wrong?" Logan choked his words out.

"I can't answer that for you because I don't know him." Dr. Lee tried to be helpful but Logan's questions could sometimes not be answered. There was awkward silence. Logan tapped his finger on the edge of the bed.

"It'll be ok! It'll be ok!" Logan thought repeatedly. He hoped his mind was right or else he would be a mess for the rest of his life

**(With James)**

Dang being under 6 feet of debris sucks! James thought since he couldn't speak. He had regained consciousness about 3 minutes ago. He was becoming mad at the world. He was losing his battle against life. He was quickly slipping away. Before he had passed out he had flashbacks of his life. 'Is that how it's going to be when I die?' he wondered.

He was becoming underweight and pretty dehydrated. The cuts he had received were becoming seriously infected. His possibly broken leg and arm (From the tree in chap3) His body just plain hurt! Oh the pain he was feeling physically and mentally! Will that pain ever ease?

**(With Kendall and Carlos)**

The day after they had made the plan Kendall, Carlos, Camille, and Jo had finally gotten all of their friends to help search for James. Lucy, Guitar Dude, Buddha Bob, and Stephanie were all waiting in the lobby to hear further directions. Katie and Tyler had practically begged them to let them help. Finally Kendall gave in. The 4 teens who had created the group decided to hold it the next day because of time yesterday. Kendall and Carlos were brainstorming who's in which group. Suddenly there was a gasp from the people in the lobby. Kendall and Carlos looked up. Their eyes widened. The people who weren't very fond of James were standing there with shirts that said "_looking for James Diamond please don't disturb me! p.s. I actually hate him I was forced into this." _ The group included Wayne Wayne, Mercedes, Gustavo, Griffin, Jett, and even Hawk. Kendall jumped in front of his group and Hawk did the same with his. Kendall and Hawk walked towards each other slowly. Their groups followed behind their leaders.

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked. Jett glared up at him.

"We're here to look," Hawk replied.

"But your group doesn't like James!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I only hate him because he thinks he's prettier than me. Which he's not!" Jett scoffed. Kendall scoffed back.

"Attitude wise he is!" Lucy snapped at Hawk.

"I still hate James so much that I put his picture on a dart board and I throw darts at him." Hawk said.

"You should shut up Hawk!" Gustavo said. Kendall stared at him in disbelief. Gustavo was on the hate side.

"Gustavo, you actually do hate James?" Kendall asked. Gustavo's face softened a bit. He shook his head. He started to walk over to the people who like James.

"Not really," He whispered in Kendall's ear. Kendall nodded.

"Look fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere!" Carlos finally stepped in and told the 2 teams. Stephanie grabbed Carlos' hand.

"Hawk do you want to unite the 2 teams or look separately?" Kendall asked.

"We'll still stay separated." Hawk responded.

"Why are you joining the search if you're not even friends with him and/ or the main search team?" Carlos asked, "James would want the 2 teams to unite to make one big group. And by uniting we could get more area covered. So you have one more chance Hawk, Unite or separate? Choose!"

Jett stared at Carlos. He looked at the rest of his group. Mercedes and Wayne Wayne looked at each other before they moved next to Kendall. Griffin soon joined. Only Hawk and Jett remained in the other group. Jett sighed. James didn't really deserve to die and it would be easier to just join the other group. He moved over next to Kendall and smiled. None of the people that were originally on Hawks side hated James; they just pretended to hate him because secretly they were jealous of his looks and talent. They really did like him. Kendall could sort of tell this. Hawk looked agitated. You could tell by his body language that he was staying on the hate side. James had done so much damage to him! First he quit Hawk Records (Thanks to Sebastian) and then he returns to Big Time Rush!

"I'm not gonna join your side Kendall! I will always hate James! He shouldn't be in Big Time Rush! I should have killed him! And when I find him and if he's alive, I will! I will find him" Hawk roared.

"Yeah but we have something you don't! We have Sydney!" Carlos growled.

"But she isn't a trained search dog." Hawk countered.

"No but she is a smart dog!" Carlos said in a loud voice. Hawk rolled his eyes

Sydney barked angrily at the tall black male. She pulled on her leash but Carlos gripped it tightly. The other group winced. That was not good! Hawk had a way of finding things quickly.

"Hawk, leave James alone! If you find him you won't do any more damage! You got it?" Gustavo yelled. Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" He scoffed.

He glared at them once more before he ran out the door. The other group just stared in shock! Hawk was being an idiot again. They all looked at each other.

"Well we can't let him find James! We have to go!" Carlos yelled.

"Yeah!" The entire group yelled together in unison. They then ran out of the Palmwoods. Trampling each other on the way out. They didn't even bother to hear which groups they were in. They just began searching. But soon stopped when they realized that they were standing in deep flood water. The water was up to their knees.

It was a cloudy and chilly day. It there was debris laying all over the place. There were only a few buildings standing. Flood water was at least 3 feet. The water was a brownish reddish color. Brown from the debris and the red from blood.

"Uh… are we gonna continue searching?" Katie asked. Kendall hesitated. He looked down at his sister before he looked at the rest of the group who was staring at him.

"Well if we don't look Hawk might find him and hurt James more." Carlos said.

"But it's dangerous out here with the water and debris!" Jett yelled.

"OK the people who want to go back because of the water and debris can go. The people who are staying continue searching." Kendall finally responded.

Jett, Mercedes, and Griffin started to trudge back to the Palmwoods. Kendall was kind of surprised the Jennifer's stayed. He turned to Gustavo who was standing behind him.

"Why isn't Kelly here?" He asked his boss.

Gustavo stood up to face the blonde boy.

"She was flooded in." Gustavo said. Kendall nodded. He hoped that his friend was alright.

Carlos was holding Sydney's 16 foot leash in his hand. Before they began to search, Carlos pulled James' lucky comb out of his pocket and bent down to Sydney's level. He pushed the hand with the lucky comb near Sydney's nose. She sniffed the object.

"Find him." Carlos told the dog.

He really didn't expect her to understand the 2 words. But surprisingly Sydney knew exactly what they meant. She stood up and began to sniff around for James. Kendall, Katie and Stephanie caught up to Carlos.

"Hey Carlos!" They trio greeted.

Carlos looked back.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"I broke the others into groups and you're with us." Kendall explained, "Actually not really. I just told them to get into groups any size number and search!"

Carlos didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes on Sydney. She didn't smell anything yet. What really surprised Carlos was that she didn't get distracted with anything! She kept her nose to the ground. Something soon caught Carlos' eye.

"Hey guys stop!" Carlos said. He yanked on the leash. Sydney stopped, "look!"

Carlos pointed to an object in the debris. His friends followed his eyes.

"Yeah so what's so great about a dog harness?" Kendall asked. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"It's not just any dog harness! It's a search dog harness! If I put it on Sydney then the people that see her will think she's a dog at work." Carlos explained.

He bent down and unsnapped the leash. He picked up the harness out of the water and put it on his German Sheppard. He then snapped the leash back on and stood up. Kendall and Stephanie looked at Carlos with amusement. They shook their heads and began to walk again. Sydney didn't pick up a cent yet. She just sniffed around. She did know her job though! She was searching for James!

"I think Sydney enjoys this job!" Stephanie exclaimed. Carlos chuckled.

"I think she does to!" Carlos said.

Carlos looked down at Katie. She looked really depressed. Every few seconds she would bend down pick up a piece of debris and look in that spot. When she found no James, she would let a tear slip. Carlos laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Katie it'll be OK! We're going to find him." Carlos assured her. Katie let another tear drop.

"I'm worried about James and what Hawk said!" Katie cried. Carlos understood. He was probably more worried than she was.

"It'll be fine baby sister! Soon we'll find James and in a few months things will be back to normal." Kendall assured his sister. He was half doubting his words and half believing them.

"I know. I have faith in James it's just Hawks words that scared me." Katie said.

"We know how you feel. We're all scared by what he said." Stephanie said, "But he is only one person looking! We have much more people and an increased chance of finding him than Hawk."

"Why is he after James?" Stephanie asked the half of Big Time Rush.

"I think it's because he left Hawk to return to Big Time Rush." Kendall said. Stephanie looked confused.

"2 years ago we were preparing for our first concert. We had just sung "This is Our Someday" for our check. Griffin liked us but it was too risky to let us go on tour and do the concert. So he sent us home to Minnesota. James didn't want to give up on the band. He tried to convince us to keep the band going but we refused. Later he rode off and we were told that he was hit by a car. Or the car had cut him off and he couldn't stop in time so he hit it." Kendall began the story as they continued searching.

"Where is this story going?" Stephanie asked.

"Just wait!" Kendall exclaimed.

"So then the car that had hit him contained Hawk! He offered James a singing job at Hawk Records. James accepted. So Gustavo soon came back and tried to convince Logan, Kendall, and I to come back to Los Angeles. After some persuading we finally made the move back to LA. So before we moved back we asked James' dad where James was. He said he had moved back with Hawk. We moved back anyways. We went to the Palmwoods to see if anyone had seen James and Jo told us that he was living in our "old" apartment. We tried to convince him to come back with BTR but he refused. Then we don't know what happened but he rejoined Big Time Rush. And Hawk was so furious He kidnapped us the night of the concert. We made it out though." Carlos finished the story.

"Oh so that's what happened." Stephanie said.

"He actually kidnapped them because he hates Gustavo and because he was mad with James." Katie added. Stephanie nodded. They continued to search. Katie suddenly stopped short.

"Katie what is it?" Kendall turned to look at his sister. Katie pointed to something that looked like a hand and James' mirror that he always carried around. Carlos ran to the object. He picked it up. James' initials were on it. Could they have found James?

**A/N: I really have got to update more! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I'm just spending a lot of time shopping for Christmas and I've been very busy helping my parents put up Christmas decorations. Sorry. Please Review! I think this might become a little more popular than "Dogs Lost" Review wise anyways! If you want to help me achieve that goal than please leave a review!**


	11. One Friend One Fight

**Chapter 11**

**What is up my readers! Here is my next update! Again I know I'm really bad with the updating crap! Sorry if the characters seem out of character. But just a heads up there will be no update on January 7 to January 12 because I'm going on a weeklong trip to North Bay! It will be so fun! They have a giant swing that goes over the bay and it just looks really fun! Plus I'll be with my new friends! Anyways! Here is the next chapter and Merry Christmas! I know I haven't said anything about a 50****th**** reviewer shout out, I might have last chapter but I don't know. But anyways thank you to my 50****th**** reviewer who is anonymous. Thank you! I/m glad you love my story. Please Review readers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters and Randy Taylor but I do own Dr. Lee, Angelo, and Matthew. I should put a copyright on them ha-ha! Just kidding.**

**(With James)**

Still being under the debris hurt! James was still stuck under debris and in pain. He was thinking about the great times they had at the Palmwoods! All the pranks they pulled on Bitters and others! Them trying to get rid of Lucy's old boy friend. Going down the swirly slide was especially fun! For the first time in days James smiled a real smile! But then a flash of pain sprinted through his body. James then remembered that his life was a living hell right now.

He gasped for breath. The air in the cramped space was damp, thin, and humid. James dripped sweat. The air in the cramped space was also not the healthiest air. It was contaminated with Mildew, mold, and asbestos. Not the best air in the world. If the injuries didn't kill him the breathing conditions would. Not to mention also lacking water and food.

'I wonder if the guys are looking for me.' James wondered.

All of a sudden a stream of light shined through all the debris. But it soon ended when a large muscular hand shot in front of him and pulled him up by his shirt. James squeezed his eyes shut. When the hand stopped, James dared himself to open his eyes. He did slowly. When his eyes were fully open he saw who pulled him out! He had come face to face with… Hawk.

**(With Logan)**

Logan had had enough! He couldn't take the pain anymore! Logan knew what he had to do! He had to find James. The physical pain was not cared about right now! He was going to get out of that stupid tent hospital and find his friend. When the doctor left, Logan took action. He got out of bed and started to walk out. He felt a hand on his good shoulder. Logan turned his head to see who touched him.

"I don't think so Logan Mitchell," Dr. Lee said. Logan sighed and his shoulders slumped. But regretted it when his shoulder received a wave of pain. He limped back to his bed and sat down. Lee sat down next to him.

"Look I understand you're upset… but you can't go outside! Especially in your condition. I have asked if I can move another patient in with you. Maybe you'll become friends." Lee told him.

"Hey Lee you asked for your patient to have a roommate?" a voice suddenly asked. Lee looked up.

"Yeah come on in," He called out. A tall African man walked in pushing a wheel chair. The wheel chair contained of a young boy about his age. He had short, somewhat spiky dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He was tall and looked proud and confident. Logan smiled. The boy had a cast on his right leg and lots of scratches on his face.

"Logan this is Randy Taylor. Randy this is Logan Mitchell." Lee introduced the young teens.

"Hi nice to meet you," Randy greeted Logan He extended his hand for Logan to Shake. Logan shook hands with his good hand.

"Nice to meet you to." Logan said.

He smiled. The African doctor helped Randy into a bed that was beside Logan's. Logan never noticed it before. He shrugged it off as something little. The doctors left the 2 teen alone after the African was done helping Randy.

"So um… Were you a victim in the hurricane?"Randy asked not knowing what to say to the boy. He looked distressed.

"Yeah and it was really bad." Logan replied softly.

"What was it like?" Randy asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It brings back sad memories." Logan wiped a tear away from his cheek, "What about you?"

"Yes, I was a victim… It was pretty scary."Randy said.

"Did you lose anybody dew to it?" Logan asked.

"No, did you?" Randy asked.

Logan hesitated an answer. He had no idea.

"…I'm not sure. I was with my friend but was separated from me. I have no idea if he's alive or dead." Logan told Randy. Logan suddenly had a flashback of when James and he let go of each other. Logan blinked back a tear.

"That must be horrible," Randy said. He did feel sympathetic towards the brunette next to him. Randy could tell by Logan's expression on his face that he was glad to tell someone other than a doctor.

"But the storm was really bad! I was on Rodeo (pronounced the wrong way Californians are use to) Drive when it hit." Randy said, pronouncing Rodeo drive the way Californians wouldn't. Logan looked confused at the pronunciation.

"You mean Rodeo (Pronounced Californian way) Drive?" Logan asked.

"Yes, forgive me. I'm not from California." Randy explained.

"I'm not either. I'm from Minnesota. But I moved out here with my 3 friends 3 years ago to become a band." Logan told him.

"I'm from Detroit, Michigan." Randy announced.

"Cool! But what were you doing on Rodeo Drive?" Logan asked, pronouncing Rodeo drive the Californian way.

"I was just wandering the streets." Randy said.

Logan didn't move. He sighed. He was glad he finally had a friend with him but the friendship probably wouldn't last long. Once they were out of this hospital they probably wouldn't keep in touch. As great as it felt to have a temporary friend with him, he needed his own friends.

**(With Kendall and Carlos)**

Stephanie ran to Carlos. Kendall held a hand to Katie telling her to stay before he joined Carlos and Stephanie.

"It has his initials on it." Carlos' voice became pretty shaky. He showed them the side of the small mirror with the initials on it. Stephanie, Carlos, Kendall and Sydney began to dig through the debris. Sydney dug so hard with her front paws that they became cut. Sydney ignored it and continued digging. The water splashed against them as they worked. Carlos, Kendall, and Stephanie's eyes went back to normal as they realized it was just a stupid manikin. Kendall threw it aside and the team moved on. Katie caught up quickly.

"Well, was it him?" She asked.

"No, it was just a stupid dummy!" Kendall told his sister.

The glow in Katie's eyes faded. She had hoped. The small group continued to walk. Sydney stopped short. A low angry growl erupted in her throat. Carlos stopped to. Stephanie and Kendall stopped to. Katie was in her own little world and she bumped into Kendall who caught her just before she fell into the dirty flood water.

"Carlos what is it?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not sure. Sydney stopped short and growled." Carlos looked back and told him.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. Sydney began walking again only faster. Carlos was still looking back. The tug on the leash was enough to make him fall. Carlos fell into the water. Katie snickered. Carlos stood up and began walking again. The others followed. They came to a halt at a tall debris hill. Sydney started to walk up. But Carlos didn't want her going up just yet. Without a word Carlos handed a leash to Stephanie and began to climb the hill. He stopped at the edge and peered over. Kendall joined him. They gasped.

'Oh My God!' Carlos thought repeatedly in his mind. James was on the bottom of that hill with Hawk gripping the front of his shirt! He was whispering something in the boy's ear. James looked horrible! His arm was in an awkward position and he had cuts all over his face! He had gotten pretty thin. He was a mess.

"Kendall we have to get help!" Carlos whispered.

"Our only hope is Sydney!" Kendall exclaimed. Carlos looked confused, "Sydney can attack him and we get James."

They slid back down the hill.

"Well? What did you see?" Stephanie asked.

"James!" Kendall answered flatly, "With Hawk." He quietly explained the plan to Stephanie and Katie.

"Katie just help Stephanie get James while Carlos, Sydney and I fight Hawk." Kendall said. They nodded, "Move out!" The 4 kids got into position. Before they took action Carlos whispered to Sydney,

"Sydney please help James! I never wanted you to be a vicious dog but right now you must! James' life is on the line and you have enough power to bring Hawk down."

Sydney locked eyes with Carlos and licked his face to show him that she understood.

"Are you ready, guys?" Katie asked. No one said anything.

"Carlos, you are going to have to let Sydney go first. Once she brings him down then we go. Let her go on top of this hill." Kendall demanded. Carlos nodded. He hugged Sydney. He unsnapped the leash and harness. Carlos lifted her on top of the hill.

"GO!" Carlos whispered to the dog.

Sydney let out a sharp and angry bark. It was a mad and threatening bark, a bark Carlos or anyone had ever heard before. Hawk looked up at the angry dog on the hill. He froze. Sydney began to growl. A growl that told Hawk to let go of James. When Hawk didn't release James, Sydney began to charge down the hill.

Hawk gulped, Sydney growled, Carlos held his breath, Kendall stared at the scene, Katie began to cry, and Stephanie closed her eyes. A tearing of flesh and a scream was heard.

"GET OFF ME YOU DANG DOG!" Hawk screeched. Sydney didn't release her grip. This was her fight and she wasn't going to lose!

Back behind the hill of debris, everyone was shocked, to shocked to move.

"Stephanie, call for back up! We're going to need it!" Kendall demanded. He pointed 2 men running towards him. Kendall recognized them. Angelo and Matthew (Big Time Torture Characters)! Kendall and Carlos gulped. They had seriously hurt James when they kidnapped James!

"Got it!" She said. She whipped out her phone, "No bars!"

"O god, now what are we going to do?" Katie asked.

Kendall thought for a quick moment.

"Katie you and Stephanie go and try to find another group! Carlos and I will try to hold them." Kendall said.

The 2 girls nodded. Then they bolted off. Kendall and Carlos climbed the hill. They waited a few seconds. Sydney was biting and snapping at Hawk. Hawk, still holding onto James, became frustrated and kicked the dog in the side. Sydney yelped. Carlos and Kendall saw a raging fire in the dog's eyes. She bounded toward the enemy and bit his hand. But Hawk didn't scream. They fought for a couple of minutes. By now Angelo and Matthew were sprinting towards the fight. Sydney was getting tired. Carlos and Kendall decided to take action.

"CHAAARGE!" Carlos screamed. He and Kendall raced down the hill. Carlos ran to Hawk and Kendall took on Angelo and Matthew.

Carlos jumped on Hawks back and put his arms around Hawks neck and pulled back. But Hawk grabbed Carlos and slipped his head out of the attack. He then slammed Carlos onto the ground with a splash. Sydney, who had rested for a minute took action once again. She pounced on Hawk and bit him.

Suddenly, yells were heard. The fighting between Hawk and a half of BTR stopped. They looked in the direction of the yelling. Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks of relief, thankfulness, and stunned with each other. The yelling had been from their friends and reinforcements! That contained Jo, Stephanie, Katie, Guitar Dude, Gustavo, Jett, The Jennifer's, Wayne Wayne, and Lucy! The group began to stampede towards the fight. When their friends arrived and began to fight, Carlos looked around. Kendall wasn't anywhere. And James was not their either! They're missing!

**A/N: So sorry for a late update. With Christmas coming it's been pretty crazy! I'm really sorry. And if you are wondering why I put Randy is not owned by me is because he is actually a character on a TV show called Home Improvement. But anyways thank you all for the inspiring reviews. The best Christmas present would be a review. Review and Merry Christmas!**


	12. This is Happening

**Chapter 12**

**WARNING: This may be a long A/N. Well I got another chapter in before I go to North Bay! Kind of surprising. I knew that if I didn't write before Christmas, New Years, North Bay, and My Birthday that I wouldn't be able to write another chapter for at least 2 months. I won't be sure but rather be safe than sorry right? But anyways there are only about 3 chapters left. Including this one.**

**A/N: Well I have started planning and writing my new story called "Bad Campus Christmas". I'm not going to go into complete detail but it's basically about Big Time Rush, Victorious, Zoey 101, and Ned's Declassified becoming trapped on the PCA campus during Christmas break with a killer. But what makes it worse is that they have no phone reception or wifi because of snow. Who will live and who will die? Who is the killer? Be sure to check it out. Because of this story being my most popular I will publish before HH (Hurricane Horror) ends. I will let you know when I will publish which will probably be before the last chapter of HH. I'll let you guys know. Be sure to read it then Review! Thanks! Until next update.**

**(With Carlos and Kendall)**

Carlos began to panic! Kendall and James were not there. Carlos feared for the worst. Suddenly he saw Kendall behind a collapsed building. Carlos sprinted to where Kendall was, behind the building.

"Kendall, we have a problem! James isn't where we found him. He's missing again!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Chill Carlos, he's fine. I brought him back here out of danger." Kendall told the nervous boy. Carlos let out a sigh of relief when he saw James lying on a mattress Kendall must have found. Carlos stared at James' limp body.

"Is he… Dead?" Carlos asked. Kendall shrugged. Kendall put his hand on James' chest. He sighed in relief when he felt a heartbeat. Faint, but there.

"He's alive. Heartbeat is faint but there." Kendall told the Latino. Carlos studied James.

James' hair was messed up and somewhat red from blood. His eyes were closed. James' green and blue shirt was splattered with blood and water. His arm was in a weird position. James had 2 gashes on his neck and upper body. The sight killed Carlos.

"We have to find a hospital quick or James is going to die." Carlos said.

The Latino felt something on his back. He turned, Sydney had her paws set on Carlos' back. She set them down. Carlos lifted his hand and set it on Sydney's head. He looked at the fight. Hawk's team was starting to surrender. No one was dead or wounded thank god. They were just achy. When Hawk and his team ran away, Kendall and Carlos' team made their way over to Kendall, Carlos, Sydney, and James. All of them had cuts and bruises. From searching and fighting. The people who loved James gasped. They had never seen the boy like this before.

James looked like he had given up hope completely. He looked dead and sick. He was obviously going to in pain for a long time. Just from the looks on the outside everyone knew that the inside was probably just as bad.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Blond Jennifer asked.

"I saw one probably about 4 miles back from the way I came." Jo said. Kendall and Carlos lifted the mattress. Jett, Buddha Bob, and Guitar dude helped carry it. Not that James was heavy just because they would need extra support.

Jo led the way with the group carrying the mattress containing James behind her, then the rest of the group behind them. It wasn't easy! The flood water and the debris made it impossible to walk. But they somehow got through it.

Once during the trip to the hospital, Brunette Jennifer tripped on a beer bottle which caused her to fall into Buddha Bob. He went down a little causing James to slide. Once Buddha Bob was back up, James was pushed back on and they all continued.

A couple hours later, the group was beginning to become doubtful about a hospital being near. It was starting to get dark. They were about to call it quits for the night when Jo saw something.

"Guys look, it's a light!" Jo shouted. Everyone's heads snapped up. Jo was right. A faint light was glowing in the distance. The group behind the mattress and Jo started speeding towards it as fast as they could. A person ran towards them.

"Hello?" The person yelled. A lady with short light brown hair stopped in front of them.

"Help us! Please! We have a friend who is near death!" Camille cried. "Please help him!"

"Alright, alright, what is your friend's name?" The nurse asked.

"James Diamond." Stephanie replied. The boys with the mattress came up behind the group. They set the mattress down in front of the nurse. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh my, get this boy into a room STAT!" The nurse yelled. 2 doctors, one a tall African and another American came rushing out of the tent. They picked up the mattress and rushed back into the tent hospital. The kids and adults followed.

They rushed into a small room with 3 beds in it. One containing a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. The other containing a boy with Brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. Wait a second…

"LOGAN?"

**(With Logan)**

Logan and Randy were just talking with each other and trying to be a comedian.

"Once when I was little my dad was trying to get me and my 2 brothers to behave at dinner because my mom kind of dared him. My older brother made a remark and dad was like "Who the hell do you think you are?" and my mom was watching the whole thing. My little brother was like "Mom, dad said a bad word!" and I was like, "Yeah he said 'hell' and 'damn'" Dad said "I did not say damn!" And I was like "Now ya did!"

Logan burst out laughing. Randy was so full of funny stories about the things him and his brothers had done and the stupid things his dad did. Randy told him his father was "accident prone."

When they had settled down, Logan could hear everything that was happening inside and outside the tent. His attention snapped to fast footsteps coming from outside.

"Hello?" He heard a person yell.

"Help us! Please! We have a friend who is near death!" A voice pleaded. The voice sounded a lot like Camille's, "Please help him!"

"Alright, alright, what's your friend's name?"

Logan didn't hear the name because Randy sneezed.

"Bless you." Logan said. Randy smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh my, get this boy into a room, STAT!" The nurse yelled.

Logan heard people running and the tent flap at the entrance opening and more running footsteps coming towards his room. The flap to his room opened and Dr. Lee and the African doctor that brought Randy in carried a mattress containing a boy that was severely injured. A group of mainly teens and 3 adults came running into the room.

"LOGAN?" They asked when the saw him. Logan gasped! They were his friends!

"Guys!" Logan exclaimed. He was speechless.

Kendall and Carlos came forward. They gave him a huge hug! The others did as well. Except for a few.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked.

"We found James." Kendall said.

"And?" Logan asked, waiting for the answer he had been replaying in his mind for about a week.

"He's severely hurt." Logan's heart dropped.

**A/N: Last update for the year. Next update should be after I'm home from North Bay if the world doesn't end. Pretty sure it's not though! Have a great Christmas and Happy New Year! Please Review!**


	13. Hospital Drama

**Chapter 13**

**Almost done with this story. This chapter will cover a couple of days so it might be a little long. It might be the usual length! I've got no Idea! Next chapter is the last chapter… Sorry about updating my username a lot! I update in then I think of something better! I'm sticking with SquishySwag11. Then Pacific Coast Academy Murder will be published. I'll have info next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll tell you about NorthBay later. Sorry about this rambling. Let's get on with it. **

"How bad is he hurt?" Logan asked. His voice was now seriously shaking.

"Well, broken bones deep cuts, a lot more… BAD!" Guitar Dude informed the brunette. Guitar Dude was usually chilled out and not nervous. But now, he was not his exact character. Logan looked down. He forgot to introduce Randy.

"Guys, this is Randy Taylor. He was a hurricane survivor." Logan introduced his knew friend. Randy, who was looking down at the moment, head snapped up. He waved.

"Hi," Randy began, "How are you?"

"Could be better." Kendall answered for all of them. The doctor who was working on James turned to them.

"Family and friends of James Diamond?" He asked. The group of kids standing next to Logan looked at Lee and nodded. They made their way over to the table with James. There was an awkward silence.

"Hello my name is Dr. Lee and this is Dr. Weston." The man introduced himself and the African doctor, "We are James' doctors. I'm also Logan's doctor.

"How is he?" Carlos asked, breaking the silence.

"Are his parents or legal guardian here? I can only explain it if they are here." Dr. Weston asked.

Kendall groaned in annoyance. It was too soft to hear though. The group exchanged glances with each other. Finally something happened that was never expected happened.

"I am!" Gustavo stepped forward. The doctors look uncertain but they continued

"Well… He's better than you guys thought. He has deep cuts and a couple of broken bones. But that can be treated easily. The thing that concerns us the most is he has a cut right here on the side of his neck. It looks like whatever caused the cut also punctured his voice box." Dr. Lee said. The group held their breathes.

Gustavo looked ready to blow! It reminded Kendall, Logan, and Carlos of the first day at the studio.

**(Flashback)**

It was the guys first day at Rogue Records. James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall were currently in their first dance rehearsal with the dance trainer, Mr. X. When Gustavo and Kelly came back an hour after starting, they found the guys not dancing, no Mr. X, and still playing music. Kelly turned it off and asked

"What happened to Mr. X?" she asked.

The boys sitting on the floor answered her one by one.

"Well first he banged his head into the wall a few times." Logan began the short story.

"Then we got really dizzy." Carlos continued.

"Then he started saying a bunch of bad words that started with "X." James said. Crossing his arms to form an X. A pose Mr. X did every time he said a word that started with X.

"Then he X quit." Kendall finished the short story. Gustavo almost exploded! He bared his teeth and his head shook back and forth fast. The movement caused a small earthquake

**(End of Flashback)**

"What could happen?" Stephanie asked. She clung Carlos.

"He might never sing or speak again." Dr. Lee finished, "But its likely when he wakes up he'll get his voice back in a couple of days… Depending on how far the cut went in." Lee said.

The kids in the group didn't know what to think. Should they be happy, knowing that James' voice most likely will come back or be nervous that James might not speak or sing again.

Katie suddenly smacked her face with the palm of her hand. Everyone turned to her. Before someone could blink she was dragging her brother and Carlos out of the room by the arm.

"What?" Kendall and Carlos asked in unison.

"Did you forget something?" Katie asked.

Kendall and Carlos thought. They strained their brains to remember. But soon thought of nothing.

"We need to call James and Logan's parents and tell them what happen!" Katie said. Kendall and Carlos groaned in exasperation. They to palmed their faces. How could they have forgotten to do _that? _

"How could we have forgotten that?" Carlos asked. They felt so stupid.

"We will after all of this chaos is done and delt with." Kendall told his Latino friend. Carlos only nodded. The 3 kids walked back into the tent room. Logan stared at them. As the 3 kids walked by Katie whispered in Logan's ear "We'll tell you later." Logan nodded.

"Well you can stay if you want or we will have someone take you home." Dr. Lee said.

Well the only people who stayed were Kendall, Jo, Carlos, Stephanie, Camille, and Katie. The rest went home. Buddha Bob offered to keep Sydney until they returned to the Palmwoods. Those 6 kids who stayed just wanted everything back! Their lives, homes, and most importantly, their friends. Logan, Randy, and James were asleep. The kids who stayed watched over them, especially James, who was on an IV and heart monitor.

"You know guys, when Logan called me I was so nervous and so happy. I didn't know what to feel! Happy that Logan's alive, nervous, not knowing what he had to go through, scared, not knowing anything about James, and finally, shocked, that Logan was actually alive!" Carlos told his friends.

He noticed that the girls were asleep. Stephanie and Jo were cuddled in blankets that the doctor brought in a couple hours ago. They were sprawled out on a bog examination table. Camille was sleeping and snoring softly in a chair. And Katie was sleeping in the cutest way. Katie was snuggling up with Logan. She was facing him. Katie's arms were wrapped around Logan's neck. Logan was laying belly up so that allowed Katie to rest her head on Logan's good shoulder. It was adorable. Kendall was sitting on Logan's bed, stroking Logan's hair.

"When did everyone fall asleep?" Carlos asked.

"They fell asleep one by one." Kendall answered, "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just wanting everything back." Carlos said. Kendall looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked his friend.

"I wish everything was ok again! I wish I was dancing on stage with you guys, making Rushers jump up and down! I wish the city was back to normal, I wish that all of our friends were happy again, But most of all, I wish that James and Logan were fine and never did go out into this." Carlos confided to the blond. Carlos felt like crying.

"It'll be of Carlos! Everything will go back to normal soon!" Kendall tried to sooth the Latino. He saw that Carlos was sleeping. He smiled and laid back and closed his eyes.

The next morning seemed joyful when they all woke up. The sun was shining and it was hot out. It was gleeful until they remembered where they were. It seemed as if on cue, once the last person, Jo, woke up.

Hey guys guess what?!' Carlos asked as he ran into the room. He sounded pretty enthusiastic. The kids who knew Carlos well were afraid to ask.

"What?" Randy asked. Logan should have told Randy 'when ever Carlos says 'Guess what?' don't ask because he probably, either pranked someone, he did something he wasn't supposed to do, or he was eavesdropping on a private conversation.

"I heard some nurses talking and I heard them say that the flood water is almost gone! And the damage is beginning to be cleared. Some of the main roads are cleared. Businesses which survived the storm will reopen in a few days! More buildings survived then thought. And finally people are starting to return to Los Angeles, Beverly Hills, San Francisco, San Diego, Bel Air and other parts of California!" Carlos announced.

"That's wonderful." Stephanie exclaimed.

Katie nodded. She was still clinging to Logan. It was kind of difficult to be like this. Logan was sitting up in his bed, making him to tall for Katie to hug. So he lifted Katie onto his lap which made it somewhat easier.

Katie's actions towards Logan made Kendall a little jealous. But he understood why she was doing it! She did it when the guys were in 5th grade and their friend Jenny Tinkler gave James the first paper cut in history that required surgery. Katie clung to James until he was out of the hospital. Dr. Lee walked right on in.

"Well guys got some good news for you. Repair on the city is beginning." Dr. Lee said.  
"We know, Carlos told us. I didn't know that the storm hit other places in California like San Francisco, Beverly Hills, Bel Air and San Diego." Logan told him.

"Believe me it hit more than just them. It hit San Antonio, Long Beach, Sacramento, San Rosa, Fremont Bakersfield, Stockton, Elk Grove, Lancaster, and Ontario (I know that some of the cities named were a town in one of the major cities.) But they are all a mess." Dr. Lee said.

"I heard that Beverly Hills, San Francisco, Hollywood, and Sacramento were hit the hardest." Carlos told him  
"One of the nurses here has a son that lives up in San Francisco. He was on The Golden Gate Bridge and he took a picture of Alcatraz and sent it to her. Oh boy, Alcatraz is a mess!" Dr. Lee exclaimed.

"How's James?" Jo asked, interrupting his and Carlos' conversation. Dr. Lee shrugged and moved toward James as he took out his stethoscope and placed it on James' chest.

"He's doing fine! His heartbeat is becoming stronger. He should wake up soon. If he wakes up when neither Dr. Weston nor me are present press the 'call' button." Dr. Lee said, pointing to a little red button on a table next to James. The teens nodded.

"Well I must check on another patient. I'll check on Logan and James in a little while." Dr. Lee informed them as he finished James' examination. He walked out of the room and into the room next door.

"I'm going to sit with James a little bit." Kendall announced. Carlos followed his best friend. They hopped up onto the bed. Both stroked James' hair. It was messy and greasy, not the hair the boys were use to. James didn't look like James. His hair was a mess and his usual pretty face was full of cuts and bruises. James looked like had just died and came back down to Earth from hell.

"Oh Jamie!" Carlos whispered to James, calling James by his nickname. He hoped and prayed for a brighter day. James was like a brother to him.

A couple hours later Dr. Lee came back in.

"Alright Logan I just need to ask you one question. Are you in pain?" Dr. Lee asked his young patient. His patient nodded.

"I'm going to give you some Morphine for it ok?" Dr. Lee asked. That sounded like a great idea to Logan. He nodded. Dr. Lee got out this giant shot!

"This is the injection of morphine." Lee explained. Carlos almost fainted. That needle was huge! Logan took the shot without screaming. Which Carlos would have done. Dr. Lee left after the shot.

"Dude how did you take that shot?! It was like _Huge!_" Carlos asked, amazed at Logan's reaction to the shot.

"I was sick a lot when I was young. I was in the hospital a lot and needed injection, I felt almost every minute. I guess I kind of got use to the feeling of shots." Logan explained. Camille kissed her boyfriends cheek. Logan kissed her back.

The group played a couple of games such as "Truth or Dare" but they didn't give Logan or Randy the hard dares since they were hurt. They also played "I Spy", "Would You rather", and "Make me laugh!" But they also kept their eyes on James.

Around 5:00 PM Dr. Lee and Dr. Weston came to check on them.

"Well guys how was your day?" Dr. Weston asked the kids. They gave him thumbs up.

"Well Logan you have made tremendous progress!" Dr. Lee announced. Logan and his friends cheered. Dr. Weston was checking up on Randy.

"Well Randy You have also made wonderful progress! I think tomorrow you may go home!" Dr. Weston told Randy. Randy's eyes brightened!

"Really, are you serious?" Randy asked, amazement filled his voice. Weston nodded. Randy began crying with joy.

"Just tomorrow morning I will do a full examination and if everything turns out OK you may leave." Dr. Weston said. He did his 2nd to last exam on Randy then left. Dr. Lee, Logan, Randy, and the group of unharmed kids were left in the room.

"Dr. Lee," Logan began speaking. Dr. Lee looked up from his stethoscope on Logan's chest to Logan, "You know when I told you about my friend that was still somewhere out there?"

"Yes…" Dr. Lee's voice trailed off.

"Well James is him. James is the friend I was talking about. Will he be ok?" Logan asked.

"Yes Logan I'm sure he will be… Let me tell you something. I have an 8 year old daughter named Taylor and a 7 year old daughter named Haley. They love Big Time Rush with all their hearts. Both love James, well they love all 4 of you boys. Every morning they would remind me and my wife that they love James and BTR. And When I told them about James and you the night James came in, they broke into tears. They were heartbroken. I told them that if they pray hard enough you and James will pull through." Dr. Lee told him

"Not to sound rude but what's your point?" Logan asked.

"My point is that if enough Rushers pray, than James will get better." Dr. Lee said. He finished his examination and left.

"Well it was good to know that his 2 daughters love BTR." Jo spoke up.

"Yeah I guess so." Sighed Logan.

The next morning was Randy's big day! He was leaving. Dr. Weston came in came in early. OK not really, 10:00 am.

"Well son, it's a pretty big day for you!" Dr. Weston sighed happily. Well the examination was short. Dr. Weston checked Randy's ears, mouth, nose, eyes, heartbeat, etc. He also checked Randy's injuries to make sure they had healed properly.

"Well now Randy I say you are fine to leave!" Dr. Weston said.

Randy cheered softly. Dr. Weston stepped out of the room but returned a second later with a wheelchair. He rolled it over to Randy's bed side. He helped Randy into it. They began to leave.

But when they reached Logan's bedside, Randy signaled Weston to stop. Randy got out of the wheelchair. And made his way to the head of the bed where Logan lay. He bent over and hugged Logan. Logan did the same. The boys stayed in the embrace for a couple of seconds before Randy whispered "Thank you." They let go Randy sat back down and allowed Dr. Weston to roll him out.

"That was awkward." Kendall said.

"How?" Jo asked, as she hugged her boyfriend.

"The awkward silence, the hugging, you know." Kendall explained.

Dr. Lee came in a while later. He looked exhausted.

"Hey Logan." Dr. Lee greeted, "Kids?" He greeted the other teens and Katie.

"Well what are you going to do to me today?"Logan asked.

"Well I'm going to give you a little more morphine. I don't want you getting addicted." Dr. Lee said.

This time, instead of a shot, Dr. Lee handed Logan a pill and water. Logan sat up. And popped the pill in his mouth and quickly the water bottle cap was unscrewed and brought to Logan's lips.

"Oh Logan by the way, I texted your parents about what happened. They're coming up here." Camille. Suddenly Logan stopped drinking. He spit the water and pill out. It shot right into the trashcan next to James' bed.

"Dude, nice." Carlos complimented on the spitting. That was good spitting.

"Camille! Why?" Logan asked. His voice turned shaky.

"Well I thought that they should know, I mean you are their son and they love you.

"My parents are mean! If I get hurt they will sue. In this case they might sue Ms. Knight because she is supposed to be with us always! And if they think Ms. Knight isn't taking care of us, they might sue her and take me back to Minnesota!" Logan exclaimed. Logan did have a good point but one thing seemed invalid.

"But why would they take you back to Minnesota? Mrs. Mitchell fought Ms. Diamond so that James could stay and not go back to MN. If she fought Mama Diamond then she won't take you back!" Kendall pointed out. Dr. Lee seemed a little uncomfortable about being here during this talk.

"Well I'm gonna leave you kids alone to discuss this. Call me when you're ready for the morphine." Dr. Lee said, kind of awkwardly. He left slowly. They waited for him to leave before they continued.

"True she fought for James and BTR's sake but this is a completely different matter! This whole situation is between life and death!" Logan countered.

"And I think as soon as James' mom finds out she'll be right behind the Mitchells all the way." Carlos whispered to Stephanie.

Jo looked ready to burst into tears. Kendall pulled her in close. Carlos held Stephanie close to him. Logan held Camille close, who also looked ready to burst. Katie had let go of Logan and moved back to Kendall. She was already whimpering. Kendall held her little sister close.

"Look Logan, even if your parents decide to take you back, we won't let them! We'll fight for you just like we fought for James."Carlos said, "We can't let down our Rushers, friends, Gustavo, and so many more."

Logan looked up with hope, and joy in his sparkling chocolate eyes. He smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

That night, all was silent. Dr. Lee had come in a few hours ago and gave Logan a little morphine. Camille woke up suddenly. The room was silent except for a very soft noise coming from James' bed. Camille got up. She tip toed over to James' bed. James was sprawled out on his bed. He was trembling like mad. Sweat poured down James' face. Camille quickly shook all her friends awake. They gathered around James' bed. Except for Logan, who had to stay in bed. Stephanie glanced at the 'call' button on the side of James' bed. She slammed her fist down hard on the button.

Kendall began to whimper, which soon turned into crying. He couldn't stand to see his best friend, his brother struggle like this. Carlos looked at Kendall with the innocent puppy eyes. He had never ever seen Kendall cry before. It was very weird. He didn't see Kendall cry even when his father died. Carlos laid a comforting arm on Kendall's shoulder. The 2 best friend locked eyes with each other.

That lasted only for a second. James began to wheeze. Before long James opened his eyes and that's when he started going crazy. Dr. Lee and a pretty young nurse stumbled in. The nurse had medium lengthen hair. Her hair was curly. Her eyes sparkled in the soft moonlight. She wore a name tag. Her name was Kate.

"I see the problem," Dr. Lee stated, "Get this kid on oxygen and give him something to calm him down!"

Kate wasted no time. She grabbed an oxygen mask ant tried to put it over James' mouth but James struggled. Kate tried a couple more time but failed. Kendall, Carlos, Camille, and Jo struggled as they held their best friend down. But James somehow managed to get free from their grasp.

"Sedate him first!" Logan called to her. Kate looked over her shoulder at Logan. She grabbed the sedating shot. She quickly stabbed it into James' arm. The boy quickly settled down. Amanda put the oxygen mask over James' mouth. They hooked him up to IV's and other medical stuff. Soon James would wake up and they would all be grateful. But they had to wait a while longer.

**A/N: Well one more chapter left. That last chapter will have my next story's info, thank you's, shout outs, and of course the ending. The trip to North Bay was wonderful! I got on the giant swing and zip line! I even tried the ropes course! I really have come out of my shell! I faced a lot of my fears. I also participated in the NB talent show! I and my Best friend performed "Love Story" by Taylor Swift! The whole trip was so much fun! I hope to return. But I'm so sorry for no update in a while! Here is this chapter! I hope to hear your input so review! Thank you all!**


End file.
